Tick Tock Like an Addict
by anamaric17
Summary: Abbie May have a problem...but perhaps Ichabod has a solution.


Title: Tick Tock...Like an Addict

Summary: Abbie has a new addiction...and it's better than her energy drinks

She bit her nail as she watched Ichabod take a trip to the bathroom. Her knee bounced up and down subconsciously, a sign of her in need, and her palms started to sweat. Her police uniform started to feel a bit tight around the chest making her breathe deeper than normally. She bit her lip hard as she thought about last night and how she'd like a repeat of it now.

_Her hands small, and desperate as they pulled at his hair to make him move up but he refused. She closed her eyes seeing stars behind her lids. He ran his tongue up and down and then deep inside of her. This making her break out in a sweat and her voice erupt in a moan. Eventually he got the hint and found his home inside her body. She had never been so satisfied in her life. Ichabod was an amazing lover. _

She smiled to herself thinking about it and knowing she had a problem. It definitely wasn't good when all the man had to do was blink and she wanted to fuck his brains out. It was difficult even getting to the station in the mornings. Her temperature spiked as she thought about the morning. She rolled her thighs together thinking about how she had came three times in the kitchen alone before he helped her off the counter and into the shower. Yeah, she had a problem.

"Are you ok?" A deep voice called from above her eyesight and she looked up to see her captian. He wore a look of concern for her. She tried smiling but knew it came out weird.

"Fine. Uh...just a little wound up from all the creepy lately." She said lying through her teeth. True, she and Ichabod had a larger than normal share of demons recently. However, her body was strung high because of what he did to her instead. She shifted in her chair as her panties reminded her that being at work and being horny was so not a good combination.

Just then Ichabod came back and gave her a slight smile. She pushed her fingers into her palms so that she didn't jump him just then, especially with Irving still standing there.

"Hello Crane. You sure you guys are alright?" Irving asked seeing Abbie's strange demeanor. It wasn't common knowledge yet that they were having sex, and she like to keep it that way until further notice.

"We are fine Captian. I'm taking good care of Ab-Or Lieutenant Mills." Crane said sending her another look that set her whole body aflame. She let out a frustrated groan and both men stared at her. She jumped up before she could make an excuse.

"Uh, just remembered something urgent Captain... we gotta go. Crane." She said and he followed her just as confused as her captain.

"Abbie, what is the mat-" Crane attempted to say in a whisper as they entered the archives. She kissed him banging the door as it shut and pulling him until he got the hint.

"I need you. I need you inside me now Ichabod. Please I can't stand it." She whispered heatedly as she wrapped a hand in his hair and pushed her tongue in his mouth. Instantly, his body responded to her own. He picked her up kissing her back just as feverently.

"Are you sure? Forgive me for asking, but is not your body sore by now?"

"No...well a little but I don't care. Please Ichabod, don't make me beg you damnit!" She said as she assaulted his shirt making a face when the buttons wouldn't yield to her. He laughed before kissing her again.

"I feel like you may have an addiction my dear, Abigail."

"Mmm...just fuck me already and stop talking." She whispered grinding her small hips into his own. Ichabod had only heard her use the f-bomb a few times, but he was use to it by now.

"As you wish." He whispered back before stripping her and licking his way down to her breast. She moaned loudly before remembering where she was and also that technically she was on the clock.

"Do that later Ichabod there is no time...trust me, I'm wet already! Please...inside now." She demanded and he licked his lips looking up at her. They shared eye contact as his much larger body finally entered hers.

"Yes! Oh god yes!" She said wrapping her legs around his waist and feeling her first orgasm already on the verge.

"I can't believe how beautiful you are. My Abbie. My sweet Abbie." He whispered in her ear. She lifted her neck so that his lips slid down to lay lovebites there.

He started to move sitting up a rhythm and making Abbie's brain turn to mush. She pushed her blunt nails into his back knowing he liked that. Then suddenly he found her sweet spot and she screamed.

"Abbie...shhh...please someone will hear." He urged her and she had to laugh at the way he said it. He gave her a look before smiling back.

"Sorry...for-uhh...uhhh...forgot. Don't stop. I'm close." She whispered and he relaxed a little going back to her spot. She muffled her cries of esctasy in his shoulder. He smelled so good to her and that just increased her pleasure.

Not long after that she came getting as close to him as her body would allow, and he groaned as her muscles squeezed around him. She came again and then once more when he emptied himself inside of her.

They lay there, Ichabod still inside her and therefore still slightly hard. She sighed moving her legs to wrap around him tighter. He bit her shoulder and his cock jumped in response to her. She was sated and happy and too tired to care about how hard the floor was on her back.

"I suppose we should talk about your addiction, Abbie." Ichabod said his arrogance and ego stroked by her need for him. She rolled her eyes trying to look annoyed but broke out into a grin.

"Yeah. Maybe but the first step is admitting a problem...I'm not admitting anything." She said sticking her tongue out at him and he laughed kissing her cheek.

They eventually got up and Abbie was grateful that she always carried extra underwear in her purse...somehow the pair she had been wearing had disappeared.


End file.
